


Fragile Promises

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: A small drabble on a tumblr’s request. Charles x reader drama!





	Fragile Promises

The promises we can’t keep 

The sun was heating Taima’s back as Charles rode back to camp. His skin was warm in contrast of how cold and empty he felt inside. It was supposed to be just another job, assisting Dutch on a quick robbery. A bullet went though the wall just beside his head, he could almost feel it in his skin. He wasn’t scared, but Charles always kept in his mind that to be dead, you just needed to be alive.   
He rode holding the reins on one hand and a silver locket he bought you in the other. Looking at the promise that jewelry held, his mind went back to when Arthur told him he was sick. In a way he was luckier, he got to say his goodbyes, leave nothing behind. If Charles had died that morning his corpse would be buried with a silver locket that would never be around his loved one’s neck.  
You heard the sound of horses hooves arriving at the camp and anxiously waited, you didn’t even noticed you were holding your breath and just when you saw Charles dismounting, safe, you could exhale again. Every time he left to go on a dangerous trip it was like your life was on hold, waiting for the outcome. You worried about Charles a lot, and you’ve grown used to having someone always watching over for you, he made you feel so safe.  
But you could tell that something was wrong, he was quieter then usual.  
“What’s wring Charles? You barely said a word since you’ve arrived.”  
He was lost in his own thoughts, a apprehensive look on his face.  
“Maybe silence it’s okay.”, he said.  
That wasn’t the problem. Silence was something that you two valued while you were both out hunting and would share just a look to tell the where the track was, or maybe when you were laying in the grass, gazing at the stars. The silence wasn’t what was bothering you, it was the reason why he wasn’t sharing any of his worries with you.  
“You know, I spent my whole life on the run...” his eyes were so filled with pain as he said those words.  
You’ve reached to touch his face.  
“And I thought I was done with it, that the world was done punishing me...”  
“And it is, sweetheart. You don’t deserve to be punished.” You said, bringing his head into your chest, caressing his long hair.  
“But I can’t live like this, loving you and knowing that someday I may not return.”  
Charles was thoughtful, of course he noticed how lyou couldn’t focus on your chores whenever the time for him to leave approached.  
“I want to be able to keep the promises I make, I don’t want to say that we will be ok when hours before I almost died.” He sighed, not even Charles knew what he wanted to do. “I think it’s best for me to leave, you’ll be better off without me.”  
When he started sharing his worries, you could have not predicted that it would take such a wild turn. You two were too close for this to come out of nowhere.  
“I’m too sober for this bullshit! You can’t be serious!”  
Charles just stared at you blankly, deep down you knew that this was hurting him as much as it was hurting you.  
“Don’t leave! Don’t you dare leave me!” You clinged to his arm, irrationally.  
“Even less for something like this! You think that with you disappearing from my life I will feel better?”  
“At least you won’t have to worry about me, you could start your life with someone that doesn’t risk his life everyday” he held your hand, placing the small silver locket “You don’t deserve to live like this, being punished by uncertainty everyday.”  
“So you are saying I don’t deserve you! Because that’s what I want, I’ll risk my life beside you if that’s what it takes.”   
You looked at the locket, the most fragile looking butterfly wing was inside. “If you are leaving, I’m leaving with you.”


End file.
